There is a need in the horticulture industry to make a product like this invention that conserves resources and reduces the carbon footprint of the user by significantly eliminating the plastic that the traditional plastic planter pot uses. The present invention also saves storage space due to the collapsible nature of its material and it is reusable, washable and modular. Additionally, the interconnectable and modular nature of this invention makes it unique in the field as it provides for almost endless configuration possibilities. Further, there is a need for a system that would offer people an educational, dependable step by step system that takes the guess work out of growing your own food in an urban or rural environment.
While there are examples in the prior art of plant containers, none have the advantages of the present invention.
For instance, U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0172601 to Lin discloses a covering mesh bag that utilizes a drawstring and zipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,783 to Krueger discloses a growing medium container for growing plants above ground.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0005466 to Atchley discloses a plant growing apparatus comprised of a mesh-like bag secured by connectors to a plurality of legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,911 to Gatliff discloses a root management system that includes the selection of designer soils.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0150508 to Whitcomb, et al, discloses a plant container system comprised of plant containers fastened to a rigid spacer.
But nothing in the prior art provides the unique benefits afforded by the present invention.